Just a little thing
by Aonore
Summary: Kyle se pose des questions. Heureusement que Stan a toujours des réponses. (résumé pourri) [OS][Style]


**Titre:** Just a little thing  
 **Auteur:** En toute logique des choses, c'est moi.  
 **Résumé:** Kyle se pose des questions. Heureusement que Stan a toujours des réponses. (résumé pourri mdr)  
 **Pairing:** Un léger Style (Stan x Kyle), je n'ai pas voulu approfondir leur relation mais disons qu'il y a  énormément de sous-entendus.  
 **Rating:** K (+12)  
 **Disclaimer:** South Park et ses personnages appartiennent à Parker et Stone, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà, mais Kyle ne dormait pas. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il y arriverait. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête dans une sorte de danse déréglée qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna sur le côté, face au mur, et ferma les yeux.  
Il était chez Stan, son meilleur pote depuis toujours, ou du moins aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. C'était un vendredi soir, et comme tous les vendredis soir, le juif était venu dormir chez lui. Ils avaient prit cette habitude sans trop savoir comment depuis quelques années déjà. Une semaine chez l'un, une semaine chez l'autre. Quelque part, ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de cette routine qui était vite devenue habituelle.  
Les années étaient passées rapidement depuis leur dernière année de primaire. Ils avaient tout juste 16 ans maintenant, et bien des choses avaient changé. Déjà, ils s'étaient calmés et ne cherchaient plus à vivre des aventures extraordinaires à chaque jour. Voir Kenny mourir devant eux avant de sortir leur speech habituel était même devenu plutôt rare. Ce qui était une bonne chose, quand on y pensait. Ce calme leur plaisait bien, ils en avaient besoin après l'enfance plutôt unique qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Kyle fronça les sourcils. En cet instant, il était très loin de penser à leur enfance. Il pensait à tout et à rien, mais son esprit restait figé sur une question qu'il se posait depuis un moment. Une question qu'il n'osait poser à personne, pas même à Stan. Enfin, pour ce dernier, il hésitait.  
Stanley, c'était son confident depuis toujours. Ils se disaient toujours tout, en passant par les secrets qu'ils dissimulaient depuis des années jusqu'aux anecdotes complètement inutiles. Logiquement, il n'aurait pas dû hésiter autant, mais voilà, sa question était un peu... spéciale. Il avait pensé en parler plutôt avec Kenny mais s'était tout de suite senti mal de mettre le brun de côté. Et voilà comment il en était arrivé là.  
Le juif soupira une énième fois, puis se concentra sur les sons qu'il percevait. Il entendait la respiration de son ami qui venait de plus bas (Stanley avait cette habitude de lui prêter son lit chaque fois qu'il venait dormir, autrement il se sentait mal de mettre un matelas pour les invités et préférait donc s'y coucher lui-même), mais celle-ci n'était pas régulière. Kyle ouvrit les yeux et appela son ami à mi-voix.

\- Stan, tu dors ?

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent avant qu'il n'entende un froissement de draps, puis la voix du brun qui semblait fatigué.

\- Non, pas encore.

 _Mais j'essayais_ , pensa celui-ci en se frottant les yeux. Si Kyle se mettait à lui parler maintenant, il savait que ça risquait de durer toute la nuit. Sauf que le roux ne disait plus rien et seul le tic-tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre.

\- Tu.. Tu sais comment les homosexuels font l'amour ? continua le bouclé en bégayant un peu.

Stan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il était en train de faire un rêve étrange et allait se réveiller dans les prochaines secondes. Mais rien ne se passa et tout semblait dire que c'était la réalité. Il se tourna vers le lit, plongeant son regard dans les deux iris verts qui le fixaient.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il savait que le juif n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à ce genre de trucs, puisqu'il en parlait rarement -voir pas du tout- et s'éloignait quand Kenny commençait à aborder le sujet.

\- J-je me demandais juste... Parce que tu sais, ils n'enseignent ça nulle part...

Évidemment. Le brun voyait mal ses professeurs commencer à parler de ce sujet-là en sachant qu'il y avait encore plein d'homophobes qui courraient les rues. Lui ne l'était pas, et le roux encore moins, hors à sa connaissance ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait des penchants homosexuels. À moins que...  
Stan se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes afin de mieux voir son ami.

\- T'es gay ?

\- Je viens de te dire que c'est seulement de la curiosité ! répliqua aussitôt l'autre, le visage virant au cramoisi.  
\- On sait tous les deux que t'es pas du genre à te poser des questions sur le sexe quand ça te chante.  
\- Ça peut bien m'arriver de temps en temps !

Il fronça les sourcils. Kyle n'était pas du genre à hausser le ton, ça le rendait d'autant plus suspicieux. Le roux du s'en rendre compte puisqu'il prit un air légèrement coupable. _Il a toujours autant de difficulté à mentir_ , pensa Stan.

\- Il y a Google si tu veux, hasarda ce dernier.  
\- J'y ai pensé, mais il y a que des sites porno... Et ma mère dit que c'est pas comme ça en vrai vie...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait du s'en douter, son meilleur pote avait toujours été plus naïf que lui sur ce point-là. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant quelques instants.

\- Et pourquoi c'est à moi que tu le demande ? Il y a Kenny pour ça aussi, il doit s'y connaître mieux.  
\- Kenny a déjà couché avec des mecs ?  
\- Ouais...

Kyle fut étonné en voyant l'air que venait de prendre son ami. Comme s'il en savait plus que ce qu'il lui disait. Le plus petit se releva à son tour à l'aide de ses coudes et s'approcha du bord du lit.

\- Tu me cache un truc, pas vrai ?

Un instant, il crut qu'il s'était trompé, mais l'absence de réponse lui donna raison. Il avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il le fit savoir à Stan en le fixant droit dans les yeux et ce dernier soupira, s'avouant vaincu.

\- En fait... Kenny et moi, on a déjà couché ensemble...  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- C'était un accident ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Tu sais, c'était à la soirée de Craig, quand t'avais été puni mais tu m'avais dit d'y aller quand même. Cartman a ramené de l'alcool, m'a forcé à boire et... ça s'est fini un peu n'importe comment...

Un blanc suivi sa dernière phrase, car aucun ne savait quoi dire. Kyle était choqué de l'apprendre, surtout que l'image qu'il venait d'avoir en tête -comportant ses deux amis nus, dans un lit et faisant des choses pas très catholiques- avait quelque chose de très déplaisant. Il déglutit, puis se força à reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ?

\- J'ai pensé que c'était pas grave, parce qu'il y a jamais rien eu de plus entre Kenny et moi. Il s'est excusé et ça nous a pas empêché de continuer à être pote par la suite, alors je voyais pas l'utilité... avoua Stan, l'air dépité.

Kyle hocha la tête avant de soupirer. L'idée que les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus lui aient caché quelque chose de si important lui faisait un peu mal. Même si d'un autre côté, il comprenait leur choix de rester silencieux. Il se demanda quand même ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'aurait jamais posé sa question. Peut-être serait-il mort sans jamais apprendre ce qui s'était passé à cette soirée.

\- Il y a d'autre trucs comme ça que tu me cache ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Je crois pas. Désolé.

Le juif hocha la tête de gauche à droite, s'étant déjà calmé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'énervait autant d'avoir apprit cette nouvelle et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il décida à la place de revenir sur leur sujet principal.

\- Tu peux répondre à ma question alors, si tu l'as déjà fait.

Marsh grimaça et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en rappeler, parce qu'il était bourré à ce moment-là, ça avait un peu gâché le truc. Kyle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il lui réponde de façon à ce que ce soit romantique. C'était son genre, ça. Pas celui de Stan.

\- Je vais te répondre si tu me dis sincèrement pourquoi ça t'intéresse, lança-t-il finalement.

Ce fut au tour du juif de grimacer, ne s'attendant pas à devoir répondre à ça. Il détourna la tête, espérant masquer dans la pénombre les quelques rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.

\- Parce que... Je veux savoir, au cas où...  
\- Au cas où quoi?

Kyle resta silencieux, cherchant ses mots. Le brun se dit qu'il était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui.

\- Tu crois que t'es gay ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, voyant que le silence s'éternisait.

Le bouclé finit par hocher la tête, se sentant plus honteux que jamais. Il ne vit pas son ami sourire avant de s'asseoir correctement sur le lit.

\- Fallait le dire tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?  
\- Ben... commença l'autre en ayant soudain très chaud. Les filles m'intéressent moins qu'au primaire... Et je regarde plus souvent des mecs...  
\- C'est qu'on en apprend des choses ce soir, fit Stan en gloussant légèrement.  
\- Te moque pas de moi !  
\- Je me moque pas, j'suis content que tu t'intéresse plus à ces trucs qu'avant.  
\- Quelle excuse...  
\- Et donc, tu veux être sur... En essayant de coucher avec un mec ? continua Stan avant d'émettre un sifflement. Eh bien, c'est que t'es confiant toi.  
\- J-je... Je n'ai jamais dit que...! tenta de protester le roux, qui s'était relevé d'un coup, regardant toujours son ami.  
\- C'était pas ce que tu comptais faire ?  
\- Non ! Je voulais juste voir si l'idée de le faire me dégoûtait...  
\- Oh. Ça, ça te ressemble plus, ria le brun, ignorant le regard noir qu'il se prit en retour. Il y a un moyen plus simple si tu veux.  
\- Lequel ? s'enquit-il aussitôt, l'air intéressé.  
\- Tu teste directement. Pas obligé de te rendre jusqu'aux trucs sexuels, juste un baiser peut faire l'affaire.

Kyle ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, puis la referma aussitôt. Il refit le même geste plusieurs fois, l'air plus qu'hésitant, sous le regard presque blasé de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai... J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un... finit-il par avouer en baissant les yeux.  
\- Hein ? Même pas Rebecca, au primaire ? fit Stan, les yeux ronds.  
\- Si, mais ça a duré qu'une seconde. Ça compte pas vraiment, non ..?  
\- Ben si, un peu quand même... Un baiser ça reste un baiser quoi.

Un autre silence suivit sa phrase. Kyle avait détourné les yeux, regardant tout sauf le visage de son ami. Il finit par prendre une inspiration et se lança, sentant ses joues rougir à nouveau.

\- J'suis d'accord... pour essayer avec toi, si tu veux...

Stan le fixa, l'air surpris, avant de reprendre son sourire. Le comportement du roux était adorable, du moins selon lui. Il se leva du matelas pour rejoindre son ami sur le lit, restant tout de même à une bonne distance de lui.

\- J'pensais pas que t'oserais vraiment, vieux, lâcha-t-il en le regardant d'un air légèrement moqueur.  
\- ...Si c'est avec toi, ça peut pas être si mal, grommela l'autre en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
\- Oh, j'me sens flatté, Kylounet ~  
\- Redis encore ce surnom juste pour voir !

Le brun pouffa avant de s'approcher de lui, posant une main sur sa joue. Kyle se crispa au contact, puis se détendit aussitôt, et souffla un peu en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il était autant stressé. Ils allaient juste s'embrasser, c'était une expérience, rien de plus. Il tenta de s'en convaincre en focalisant son attention sur le sourire du plus grand.

\- T'es prêt ? demanda celui-ci en caressant distraitement sa joue alors que le roux acquiesçait en silence. Alors j'y vais.

Le reste sembla se passer très vite. À peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il sentit un contact doux et chaud sur ses lèvres. Ses joues le chauffaient, il avait du mal à réfléchir tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de répondre au baiser. Stan s'y connaissait mieux que lui, ça se voyait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait passé son autre main dans son dos pour les rapprocher un peu plus. Kyle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il sentit une langue s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, avant de poser une main légèrement tremblante dans la chevelure de son ami. L'autre s'agrippait au col de sa chemise, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas l'étouffer. Ça aurait été bête en même temps. Le baiser s'était intensifié, s'enflammant même quelquefois avant de redevenir tendre. Les deux garçons avaient perdu la notion du temps, ils continuaient juste à s'embrasser, se laissant aller dans le flux de sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Surtout Kyle, puisque pour lui tout était nouveau. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il sentit le brun se retirer et rompre le contact, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Le roux reprit son souffle, les yeux toujours fermé, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à respirer.

\- Alors ? murmura Stan en l'embrassant une autre fois, beaucoup plus chastement, avant de s'éloigner aussitôt.  
\- C'était... Waouh... répondit-il, encore un peu troublé, rouvrant les yeux en entendant son ami se mettre à rire. Mais... Arrête de te moquer !  
\- Désolé, c'est juste que tu ressemble à une meuf, ria l'autre avant de lui faire un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent. J'en conclus que t'as aimé.  
\- C'était pas mal..  
\- Plus que pas mal, si j'en crois tes réactions. J'me trompe ?  
\- ...C'est possible, fit Kyle en croisant les bras, se sentant rougir encore plus sous les rires du brun. Mais arrête !  
\- Désolé, s'excusa un Stan qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Le juif bouda quelques instants avant de se rappeler son intention première. Il attendit que son compagnon se calme un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

\- En fait, t'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai... Bah, les homo couchent à peu près de la même manière que les hétéro. Tu connais la sodomie ? Ben c'est ce qu'ils font.

Kyle se sentit soudain très bête, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à des moyens et avait préféré obtenir directement une réponse.

\- Mais... Et les meuf ? demanda-t-il histoire de se reprendre.  
\- Alors là, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas de vagin moi, fit Marsh en haussant les épaules, provoquant un roulement d'yeux de son ami.  
\- Tu m'étonne. Ça t'irait bien pourtant, Stanlette ~  
\- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, Kyla ?  
\- ...Ok, on arrête, ça devient bizarre, dit le roux avant de se mettre à rire, vite suivi de son ami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'il était bientôt 3h du matin. Il proposa donc au brun de se recoucher, ce qu'il firent aussitôt. Mais Stan ne retourna pas sur son matelas, à la place il resta dans le lit tout en mettant une distance raisonnable entre le juif et lui. Distance qui ne servit pas à grand-chose, puisque Kyle vint se coucher juste à côté de lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, se laissant bercer par la respiration de l'autre. Lorsque Stan fut à deux doigt de s'endormir, la voix du roux résonna à nouveau, dans un murmure cette fois.

\- Vieux ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Si je tombais amoureux d'un mec, genre toi ou Kenny, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Le brun pesta mentalement contre lui, ayant peur que leur discussion recommence alors qu'il voulait seulement dormir, mais réfléchit quand même quelques instants histoire de ne pas lui foutre un vent.

\- J'crois que ça me dérangerait pas, tant que t'es heureux.  
\- Je vois..

Il crut que Kyle allait ajouter autre chose, mais seul le silence se fit entendre à nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son ami s'était endormi. Par réflexe, il approcha une main de son visage et dégagea une mèche rousse qui lui tombait sur le nez. Puis il esquissa un sourire, réalisant que si Kyle tombait amoureux de lui, ça le rendrait probablement très heureux, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Seul l'avenir pourra lui fournir la réponse.


End file.
